


I Suspect You Have Questions

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I suspect you have questions." </p><p>Honestly, how could I not write a fic involving the new DLC trailer? I just couldn’t resist. Just threw this together for the past couple of hours. Spoilers, I guess? I honestly don’t know since everything is either up to my imagination or already featured in the trailer. I gave in to the fluff and made it end on a good note…even tho I really wanted it to end in tears…but I need Solas and Lavellan to be happy. They hurt my soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Lavellan and her companions watched the Stoned Qunari carefully, their weapons ready.

“Stay on your guard.” Lavellan said, looking up at one of the statues, “We don’t know what else lingers he—“ 

“Did you see that?” Varric cut her off, pointing to the area above and in front of them. Lavellan caught sight of a figure, backing up quickly, the Eluvians light blinded Lavellan from seeing much. Something overcame her, pulling her towards the figure, walking quicker, jogging, then running, her team forgotten in her mind.

“Inquisitor!” She heard Cassandra scream from behind her. She didn’t care, nothing matter except what was pulling her. Nearing at the top of the cliff she heard fighting, her run slowed until she was at the top. Her breath hitched as the figure clipped his staff –  _Why was that staff so familiar?_  – onto his back, killing the last of the Qunari with only a flick of his wrist. Lightning than Stone. How did they—? The figure felt her presence, and the anchor hurt, the pull was back. She took a step forward before someone caught her arm.

“Lavellan?” Dorian’s hand firmly grasped her upper arm, glaring at the figure before them but his voice gentle. The figure pulled his hood down and clasped his arms behind his back. She heard her companions small, and over-exaggerated, gasps behind her.

“Is that…?” Varric’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“I suspect you have questions.” His head turned, half his face still concealed by his armor before he turned completely around.

“Solas?” Cassandra spoke in shock, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her sword.

“We thought you were dead!” Dorian exclaimed.

“No we didn’t.” Varric said, looking up at the Dorian, “We thought he was an ass.”

“We thought you were dead  _and_ an ass!” He exclaimed again, turning to look at Varric, “Better?”

“Better.” Varric nodded in approval.

“Solas.” Lavellan whispered, her staff falling from her fingers, “I—“

Everyone looked towards the entrance to the cavern, hearing a loud blast and seeing rubble fly through the opening. Lavellan screamed, falling to her knees and clutching onto her arm. The anchor was shooting green lightning before letting a barrier go up around them. Solas walked to the edge of the cliff and raised his palm, wards setting off around the entrance. Few Qunari made it through, he could take care of them quickly.

“Quickly! Before more come through, get to safety!” Solas activated the Eluvian behind him and turned back to the invading Qunari, “I will follow you shortly!”

“ _Safety_?” Dorian helped Lavellan up, draping her arm around his shoulder, Cassandra grabbing her staff, “I don’t know if you noticed or not – but the Eluvians are the reason we’re in this mess!” As much as he protested, he and the other went through the Eluvian, the glow fading away after they entered the Crossroads.

“Oh,” Dorian helped set Lavellan down, leaning against the side of the Eluvian as her anchor calmed, “ _This_  is safe. We haven’t been here for a while.” He shuddered, forgetting how his voice echoed here.

“What is he doing here?” Cassandra was first to speak about the new development, point towards the Eluvian, “ _And did he just lock us in here_?”

“No.” Lavellan said, turning her head to look at her friends, “He didn’t…but if we need to escape, I still have the key to another Eluvian. I’m sure I will be able to find it.”

“There is no need.” Solas spoke, entered the crossroads. Lavellan looked up and over her shoulder, seeing Solas unscathed by the Qunari. The Eluvians light died behind him after entering, locking. 

“Are you okay?” Lavellan said, her eyes wide, pulling herself up with the help of the Eluvian. Her companions looked at her like she was mad.

“I—“

“ _Okay_?” Dorian walked up behind Solas, his arms raised, “ ** _Okay_**? That’s really all you have to say to him! After  _two years_? If you won’t say it, I will! You piece of—hmphmmm.” Cassandra had placed her hand over the mage’s mouth, rolling her eyes and sighing.

“You’ll have time for that later, Dorian. For now,” She let go of his mouth, “We need to get back to the others. Will you be joining u—” Cassandra stopped herself as she turned to look fully at Solas. He has changed little in two years. Same posture, same stare, same everything…even the staff he left with he still had.

Lavellan stepped over to Cassandra, “She means to ask if you will be joining us? At least for the time being. There are questions I—we all have.” 

“Nice save.” She heard Varric snicker behind her. Solas looked at Lavellan for the first time, fully looked at her. His heart ached, seeing her unmarked face brought back painful memories. He hid his pain with a nod and an answer, “I will answer them as best I can.”

“O—Okay, first question—“ Lavellan was pushing slightly to the side as Dorian stepped between Cassandra and herself.

“Where the  _fuck_  did yo—“ Cassandra stepped forward and covered Dorian’s mouth again, smiling apologetically to Solas. 

“As much as I think this place is safe, we  _should_  ask the questions back at camp.” Cassandra let go of Dorian’s mouth again and looked at Lavellan, “We’ve been jumping from Eluvian to Eluvian.  _We’re_  tired, Inquisitor.”

“Yes, yes. Sorry. I forget that…Let’s get back to camp.” Lavellan quickly apologized and looked around at the Eluvians. “Ummm…”

“This way.” Solas said, guiding them. Lavellan and the others followed behind and only now did Lavellan notice how sluggish her companions were.

“You should have said something.” She said to them, frowning, “I would have taken the others.”

“And miss this?” Cassandra smiled, placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “I’ve been stuck in Cathedrals for too long. I needed this.” 

“We  _all_  needed this.” Varric said, looking over his shoulder and smiling the two women, “As much as I missed Kirkwall, I missed you both more.”

“ _Both_?” Dorian crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Varric.

“You too, Sparkler.” Varric grumbled and rolled his eyes, but he meant it, and by how Dorian smiled, he knew.

“You can ask him questions,” Cassandra spoke quietly, trying not to have her voice echo throughout the Cross roads, “ _We’re_  tired,  _you_  aren’t.” Cassandra gave Lavellan’s shoulder and light squeeze and motioned with her head to walk closer to Solas, Dorian and Varric stepped to the side to let her pass them. 

“If it’s alright with you,” Lavellan mumbled, walking up next to Solas who slowed down for her, “I have a few questions…if you don’t mind answering them.”

“I do not mind.” He said, his eyes focused ahead, “You may ask.”

“Where did you go right after the battle?” Lavellan tilted her head up to look at Solas, “In a matter of seconds you were just… _gone_. Leliana’s scouts were all over Thedas and—and nothing. You disappeared.”

Solas’ lips thinned, his eyes trying desperately not to look at her. He placed his hands behind his back and spoke, “One learned to move quickly when they want to disappear.” Lavellan frowned, looking at his posture. 

“…Are you okay?”

Solas raised an eyebrow, “Yes. Should I not be?”

“No, you should not be.” Dorian mumbled behind them, his glaring burning through the back of Solas’ head.

“Dorian,” Lavellan turned her head and frowned, “Please.” He frowned but complied, raising his hands.

“Later.” Cassandra whispered behind him.

“Do you know what’s happening with the anchor?” Lavellan raised her hand, the anchor glowing through her glove, “It’s growing. The anchor is spreading up my arm, like webbing. I can’t control it like I use to. It didn’t start acting like this until the first wave of Qunari attacked me."

“They may be using your mark to activate the Eluvians.” Solas frowned, “The Foci that granted you the anchor also gave you some magic from it’s previous owner – before Corypheus had it. Whosever it was had access to the Eluvians, and by the look of it they had access to all of them.”

“So I cut my arm off?” Lavellan stopped walking, her voice shaky, “I cut my arm off and everything stops? The Invasion? Whatever the hell the Qunari are doing, they’ll be powerless?” The others stopped and stood around her, grim faces save for Solas.

He shook his head, but still didn’t look at her, “That is no longer the case with the Anchor…It is part of you, part of your soul. If you cut off your hand, the magic will still be in you.” 

“Death.” Cassandra shuddered, “Death is not an option—she will not be—“

“I never said it was.” Solas looked at Cassandra, “I may be able to help her gain control of the Anchor again.”

“Maybe?” Varric stepped next to Solas, frowning, “Come on, Chuckles. You can’t let her—“

“I never said I  _was_.” Solas’ voice was venom, clamping his eyes shut he turned, “…Come on. We’re nearly there.”

The rest of the walk was silent, Lavellan staring blankly at her hand. She could die. She will die. She looked at Solas through her lashes and frowned. He was willing to let her die? Lavellan’s eyes went back to the Anchor. Nothing ever made sense with her. Death, destruction and dragons…and now Qunari invasions. Lavellan shut her hand and averted her eyes, glaring at the passing Eluvians. She could feel her friend’s eyes on her, scared for her. They shouldn’t be.

_“Damn it. We save Ferelden, and they’re angry. We save Orlais, and they’re angry. We close the Breach **twice**  and my own hand wants to kill me. Could one thing in this  **fucking**   **world**  just stay fixed?” Lavellan screamed as she stabbed a dagger into the map at Halamshiral. The look on Leliana, Josephine and Hardings faces scared her. She was becoming a monster. The Anchor was fueling her rage. The only time she felt better was when she screamed and when she fought. Listening to the Council of Heralds was the last thing she needed. Lavellan fell to her knees, her Anchor activating. She screamed, and screams from the other side of the door masked her own._

_Cassandra and Cullen flew into the room, shutting the door and baring it._

_“What’s going on?” Leliana asked, panicked._

_“Qunari!” Cassandra said, pulling off her Divine hat, “They’re attacking everyone!”_

_“We need to get out of here!” Cullen said, moving a dresser in front of the door._

_“How?” Josephine looked at Leliana._

_“Follow me.” The spymaster said._

Lavellan shook her head, forcing the memories from her mind. She didn’t want to remember all the bloodshed after that. How long it took them to even get to the Eluvian hidden in Halamshiral. She heard an Eluvian active next to her and saw the others moving towards it with Solas.

“This Eluvian is the closest to your camp.” His arms still placed behind his back. He still hasn’t looked at Lavellan, “Be weary. I am sure Qunari may be scouting the area.”

“Thank you, Chuckles.” Varric said, pulling Bianca off of his back and stepping through first. Cassandra handed Lavellan her staff, offering a small smile, before stepping through. Dorian was next, glaring at Solas and mumbling inaudible curses. Lavellan stepped up to the Eluvian, her hands shaking.

“I have a question for you now.” Solas grabbed Lavellan’s hand before she entered through the Eluvian, its light fading as they both stepped away, “At Crestwood, the night that I…” His lips thinned and he forced himself to look away from her. Lavellan watched him as his shoulders deflated, the posture he had in front of the others faltered, his mask cracked. She saw  _him_  again. 

“You said you love me.” Solas’ voice was weak and broken, she had never heard him speak like that, “Even after I…Did you mean it?” Those words stung Lavellan. Solas knew she was never one to lie about that sort of thing, but she couldn’t help but wonder why he thought that.

“I meant it.” Lavellan looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers, “…And I still feel that way.”

“I—“

“I know leaving, not just me but everyone, caused you pain.” Lavellan let go of his hand, smiling at him, “I love you, Solas, and I can wait. Once all this is over, and you decide you wish to explain everything, we can speak more about this.”

“You are too kind,  _vhenan_.” Solas whispered, his fingers grazing her bare face, “…and so beautiful.”

Lavellan blushed and averted her eyes, “U—Unless you wish a repeat of the Fade, I suggest we—“ He closed the distance between their mouths and gently kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, simple and pure. There were no motives and no misgivings. 

“I do not mind.” He mumbled, leaving her lips and pressing his forehead against hers. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth slightly open.  _Two years._

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Lavellan’s voice cracked, her fingers coming up to clutch onto his coat, “T—Two years and I…I…”

“There is more I need to tell you,” Solas spoke, wiping a tear from her cheek, “But for now, let us get back to the others. I’m sure Dorian wishes to speak, or try to hurt me in some way.”

Lavellan laughed, a laugh neither have them have heard in over two years. Creators, she missed this. She missed him.

“ _Ar lath ma, vhenan_.” Lavellan said before they walked through the Eluvian.


	2. Part 2

Lavellan snuck away with Solas as the Council of Heralds started setting up the talks.

" _Ma vhenan_." He mumbled against her lips, pulling her close and hiding in a dark corner. Lavellan wrapped her arms around his neck, his hand fisting in her hair.

"Solas." Lavellan pressed her hands on his chest, forcing herself to pull away from him, "We need to talk before I go to that talk."

" _Vhenan_ -"

"Please just listen. I understand if you have to leave again." Lavellan looked up at Solas' wide and confused eyes, "I just hope, when you do leave, that you take me with you—"

"But you're the Inquisitor-"

" _Was_ the Inquisitor. After today, I'm back to being Lavellan...or whatever will allow me to travel with you, _ma vhenan_."

" _Vhenan_ —I can’t ask you to—"

"Inquisitor!" Scout Harding called out from the hallway, looking for her.

"I have to go now. If you do decide that you are running, I hope one day you will return. If you decide to let me run with you…you know where I’ll be waiting." Lavellan whispered and kissed Solas before stepping out of his reach and fixing her hair. " _Ar lath ma, ma vhenan_." She smiled and walking out of the room before Solas could reply.

" _Ar lath ma_...my Lavellan."  
  
*******  
  
"The Inquisition is a threat to all of Thedas! We do not care if they saved us from the Qunari. Your forces should be disbanded at on-"

"We are." Lavellan walked into the room, holding the book Cassandra gave her to read about the first Inquisition years ago. "The Inquisition doesn't want to be part of your political bullshit any longer." Gasps from the Orlesians sounded from the room.

"The Inquisition was needed, twice, I almost died, over four thousand maybe even five thousand times. The only people who have thought of what the Inquisition does, what it is meant to do, who it's meant to protect is the Inquisition." Lavellan stopped walking in front of the council. Cassandra, hiding her eagerness, nodding for Lavellan to continue. Lavellan nodded back and turned to the room. Josie and Cullen sat at the table where she sat months before. They approved, knowing what she was going to do. What was left of her Inner Circle smiled amongst the crowd, whispering words of encouragement. Solas was even there, only for here eyes to see. A small nod but a full genuine smile.

"Not once have we ever gotten a thank you. No gifts, no words of encouragement, nothing. Not from Ferelden's leaders—" Lavellan motioned with her left hand to the king and queen of Ferelden who sat next to Cassandra, "—Or the Orlesian leaders." She motioned with her right hand the the Empress, Emperor and Ambassador.

Lavellan took her eyes from Solas and looked down at the book, "I never fought for praise, to be recognized and welcomed. I fought because my friends needed me, Thedas needed me. Thedas has been the only place with anyone saying thank you...and no one here that wasn't with the Inquisition as ever seen there faces."

Lavellan lightly laughed and opened the book, "The Inquisition is here to serve and protect the innocent in a time where politicians, kings, queens, Empress and so forth are to busy dealing with their own scandalous bullshit stories to stop and ask if they could do anything to help the better of their people." A lot of gasps, and many snickers, sounded through out the room. Lavellan shut the book and walked next to the table where her old advisors sat at.

"This Inquisition is disbanding, but the Inquisitor will be keeping her title. I am doing what every single one of you on that stupid podium should have been doing since the Breach showed up five years ago!" She shook her head, cursing, "Except for The Most Holy! Even when the Chantry needed her, she came with us because she knew it was what she was supposed to do! And what did any of you do?" Lavellan pointed to the others.

"The King and Queen of Ferelden did nothing but whine and hide behind doors. The Empire did nothing but constantly call on the Inquisition to fix its bloody civil war, then have it almost repeat itself once we ended it." Lavellan' anger was at it again, she could feel the air around her electrifying. Lavellan took a deep breath and held the book up with one hand before letting it fall to the ground, silence and anticipation as they waited for her next move. She turned on her heel and left, the man she loved was no where to be seen as she left Halamshiral but he was where they said they would meet up if he decided to welcome her.

"You don't regret saying goodbye?" Solas asked as his horse pulled up net to hers. They stood alone in as clearing not far from Halamshiral. Lavellan pulling her gear out from the horse’s saddle pockets.

"I did say my goodbyes, before I went to speak to you...I'm going to miss them." Lavellan mumbled, setting her gear over the horse’s saddle.

"We won't be gone forever." Solas smiled, "The bonds we have with each other...they aren't so easily broken.” Lavellan snorted, but smiled, knowing what Solas said was true.

“I thought you decided to become Lavellan, again?” Solas walked his horse closer to his vhenan and peered down at her.

Lavellan smiled sheepishly, “I really liked the title, okay? I’m just no longer the head of an army, an Inquisition. I’m Inquisition-izing myself. I am my own Inquisitor…besides,” Lavellan turned her head up to look at Solas, “I might need some Inquisitor powers to keep the Dread Wolf from attacking me as I slumber next to him.”

Lavellan laughed at Solas’ annoying glare, starting to pull of her formal attire. Solas jumped off of his horse and helped her, trailing kissed from her neck down as the coat fell from her shoulder. Lavellan hummed, a small blush creeping its way onto the tips of her ears.

"Fen'Harel's as little frisky tonight." Lavellan snicker when Solas lightly bit down on her shoulder.

"You only add more to my reasoning." She smiled at him and placed her hand under his chin, guiding him up to her and kissed him. Solas pulled her in his arms and locked her between him and the horse.

He mumbled between kisses, "You love The Dread Wolf, the God that murdered all the others, the trickster, the manipulator, the-" Lavellan laughed and covered his mouth with her hand, “No, no, no, no. That is not who I am in love with.” Solas raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I love Fen'Harel, the God I have been lied to my entire life of, the God that saved my life and countless others because he has a true heart, not one of tricks and betrayal. I love Fen'Harel because I can make dreaded jokes about how _dreadful_ he is at making tea or how _dreadful_ he is at making love."

"Making love?" Solas pulled her palm off of his mouth, his head tilted, confused, "But we haven’t—" He smirked, noticing the glimmer of mischief in Lavellan’s eyes, "—Oh! Has a Dalish Girl challenged The Dread Wolf in making love?" Lavellan's blush grew to her entire face, her ears tipping down submissively as Solas laughed.

"I think we can... _arrange_ the contest, _vhenan_." He dipped his head down and nipped at her pointed ear, "Gods know how long I've been wanting to do this."

"But first..." Lavellan guided his face back to her, "...tear off my clothes." Solas smirked.

"And, Fen’Harel?" Lavellan leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip, “ _Don’t_ be gentle.”

"I can assure you, _vhenan_ ," Lavellan shuddered as he spoke, his voice full of lust, more guttural. _Creators_. "I will be anything but gentle.' And when he looked down at her, his eyes showed who he really was. The last of the mask had fallen and he was free.


End file.
